


Kawakira One shots

by SwordsDivineLight



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Akira, Kawaiikami Sadayo, Kurusu Akira - Freeform, Other, Totally_Not_Vi, Yet..., mentions of sex toys but it's not graphic, shout out to my main dweeb, who told me to write stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsDivineLight/pseuds/SwordsDivineLight
Summary: Possibly a huge mess of one shots related and not for Kawakami and Akira. Will probably range from Male and Female Akira if I continue, and depending on popularity I might do requests. If you want something involving the two, message me and I'll at least consider it, but understand I won't agree to everything. Also, Collaborations with Totally_Not_Vi might be posted here, and will be marked if they are.





	Kawakira One shots

**Author's Note:**

> A fairly accurate summary of a work titled by Totally_Not_Vi:  
> Kawakami pinched Akira’s cheek and glared, the look of a thousand disappointed teachers poured into one glance.  
> “You’re not helping.”

Akira let out a grunt of pain, twitching as Kawakami's incisors bit down sharply into her skin, much more sharply than any time they'd made love before. She didn't mention it, even as nails scoured down her back, just making more angry red trails to match the rest that her lover had laid on her earlier in the night.

Frankly, something had seemed off when Kawakami got there that evening-- she had seemed frustrated, irritated, and with the rather rough treatment Akira was receiving, she could fully believe it. She didn't really mind, nothing was too overbearingly painful or anything, and the pleasure was certainly still there but...

Kawakami seemed to be fumbling with something, both physically and mentally if the way her fingers trembled around the strap-on were an indication, and what lover would she be if she didn’t get to the root of the problem?

"Kawakami." Akira breathed, not gaining her significant other's attention, though she wasn’t hesitant to try again.

" _Sadayo_. You're being rough... are you alright?" She repeated, and the teacher finally glanced up, sucking in a breath at the concerned look Akira gave her.

"Sorry..." She murmured, smoothing her fingers over Akira's bare stomach, soothing her hips and the angry bites along her ribs with gentle caresses. "It was... a long day at work, I didn’t mean to transfer it into this."

"Tell me about it?" She nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to the tricksters temple and slid back into the lump of sheets, guiding Akira to lay snuggled beside her.

"Would you even be surprised if I mentioned Ms. Chouno was involved?"

Akira giggled, a smile instantly lighting up her face. “When isn’t it? You know she lives for drama.”

“Heh, you’re not wrong there, are you? She just insinuated a few things… mainly that I’m a christmas cake, i’m not fashionable, and I’d only manage a relationship with a student. A delinquent student. She was surprisingly specific.”

“Well, she’s not particularly wrong, is she? If anything, she should go gambling. She seems pretty insightful.”

Kawakami pinched Akira’s cheek and glared, the look of a thousand disappointed teachers poured into one glance.

“You’re not helping.”

“You seem a little amused. Just look, you’re smiling!” Akira’s fingers hooked in Kawakami’s lips, tugging them gently into a half-assed smile before letting them settle back into a frown. “Now don’t be like that, you were just smiling!” She repeated the action, but Kawakami was ready to retaliate, licking the offending digit so Akira would recoil in pure horror.

“That’s cheating!” She grumbled, feigning shock and pouting, though all it did was make the teacher snicker-- Akira looked far too cute for her own good, smothered in blankets and wrapped in the black curtain of her own hair.

“Isn’t there a saying… how does it go… ‘ _All is fair in love and war_.’?”

“Nope, still cheating.” The trickster grumbled, rolling over to straddle the elder of the two’s hips, mindful of the strap-on still poking up like it owned the place. Instinctively, hands met her waist, steadying the trickster as she wobbled with the movement of the old bed. “But maybe it’s too much to expect you to play fair.”

“What are you getting at, Akira?”

“I’m getting at… that I’ll just have to stoop to your level of unfairness. Now smile!” Akira slipped her fingers down again, tilting the other’s lips into a pseudo-smile once more. She seemed so happy with herself that Kawakami could only groan around the fingers, her eyebrow crinkling in that irritated look of hers, though the student knew she didn’t mean it. “Keep that look and Ms. Chouno will be right about the whole ‘old’ thing… Wait, isn’t she a similar age? Does even have a boyfriend? Maybe she’s the real christmas cake here! She _knows_ , she’s just _jealous_ ! Not every teacher can have a _delinquent girlfriend_ like me, afterall.”

“ _Ahkirhra_ …”

“Now, I have a reward for that pretty smile, how bout it?” Her eyebrow rose in question, suspicious of just what Akira was planning, but she went with it, doing her best to nod against the minor resistance of hands pawing at her face. “Good, cause I’d have done it even if you said ‘No’.” She admitted, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss. “I love you. Even if you _are_ a christmas cake, _Kawaiikami_.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I love you too… but you’re an asshole.”

“Agreed. Glad we could come to an agreement there. Really... My shoulder was starting to hurt.”


End file.
